I Wish I Was A Bird, Wild and Free
by The UnderDog 2
Summary: "I wish I was a bird, wild and free." She whispered as she watched the birds gracefully fly away.


**Their Powers:**

_Kim- Ariel (water spirit) Madremonte (nature guardian) Adlet (Vampiric wolf-human hybrid) Carbuncle (small creature with a jewel on its head) Deva (angel-like creature)_

_Grace- Elf (likeable creature, you like them no matter what) Sandwoman (induces sleep in children)_

_Mika- Shenlong (weather spirit) Ariel, Nekomusume (cat in the form of a girl with healing powers)_

_Jack- Aatx (bull spirit) Neaman Lion (Lion spirit with impenetrable skin)_

_Jerry- Neaman Lion_

* * *

"Control it! Come on! What's so hard about controlling your powers?" My instructor yelled.

"I'm trying! Geez, get some patience, woman!" I yelled back. Finally, a big hoop of swirling wind appeared above me, leaves and twigs floating within it.

"There you go!" She encouraged, smiling.

"Okay, I'm exhausted. I'm gonna take a nap." I announced. Before she could stop me, I turned into my deval form and flew away.

"Come back here young woman!" She yelled after me..I turned myself back into a human and sat on a big, rotting, what-I-thought-was-sturdy tree branch. A few moments after I closed my eyes, the branch started to bend. Next thing I know, I feel a gut-wrenching pain all over my body and hear my blood curdling scream as I was engulfed by a world of black.

* * *

"God shut the fuck up Grace!" Jack yelled at his screaming sister as she watched and heard the tree branch fall. They didn't hear Kim's scream over the girls screams, so they didn't know she was there.

"Nobody's hurt. Good!" Jack mumbled, but then he spotted blonde hair. He inched closer and saw what he thought was an angel. He shook the thought out of his head and called for Mika.

"What do you need?" She asked, her accent evident.

"There's some chick down here and she looks hurt. Heal her." Jack demanded. He walked away and Mika sighed. She said the series of Arabic words and moved her hands that were about an inch above her body. Kim sat up.

"What. The. Nix. Happened?" Kim screamed. She wouldn't swear because she was a deva.

"The branch broke and you ended up here. Mika here healed you. Now you may fucking leave and never come the fuck back." Jack rudely told her, never making eye contact. He wasn't going to get attached. He wasn't going to allow what happened last time happen again. The girls gasped at how rude he was to the unknown girl.

"Ok.." Kim said, looking down. A hand roughly lifted her chin up and she flinched. Her dad had just punched her in the jaw earlier and it had just stopped throbbing with pain. Jack noticed but didn't care.

"What are you waiting for?! Fucking leave already!" Jack yelled at her, letting go of her chin, while roughly pushing her shoulder and walking off slowly.

Kim stood up and hissed at him in in her Adlet form, full with her wolf ears and vampire fangs. Jack backed up about an inch. Kim turned herself back into a deva and flew off, a few kilometers in front of the group she just had an encounter with, her sobs heard by them.

"Ya know, that girl would have been a great help to us. It says in her Myna Record that she's an Ariel, Madremonte, Adlet, Carbuncle, and a Deva. But I guess you don't give a flying fuck about how we survive so whatever." Grace angrily stated. The girls all huffed and strutted off.

"Why are you so rude to people?" Jerry asked.

"Because. I don't want the same thing that happened last time to happen again!" Jack yelled.

"She wasn't your mate! You knew that was going to happen! You have to move on, Jack! It's the only way we can survive." Jerry yelled at his best friend.

"Shut the fuck up." Jack said, flipping his friend off as he angrily walked off.  
"Never gonna change." Jerry mumbled.

* * *

"Why do bad stuff always happen to me?!" Kim screamed, throwing the mini tornado she created to the ground.

She buried her head into her arms and cried. After a while, still crying, she got up and gathered a bunch of wood. She listened closely and heard what sounded like a baby's cry. She slowly followed the sound.

When she arrived she saw a baby in a water bubble. She gasped and covered her mouth. Who would leave a baby in the woods? The baby was an Ariel much like her. She knew because the water bubble proved it. She picked up the baby and looked at it. She held her hand over the baby and swiftly removed her hand to reveal a baby black-haired girl. The baby was awake and staring at Kim.

"Hmm..Why would they just leave a baby out in the woods? Whatever, I'm keeping it." Kim told herself.

Kim tore the bottom part of her dress and wrapped the baby with the fabric. She looked down and saw that her dress barely stopped below her rear end.

She created a mirror in the air and looked at herself. Her strappy boot black heels made her look mysterious, yet sexy at the same time. Too bad she didn't have anyone to show it off too. She destroyed the mirror.

That first time she saw the brunette guy, she felt something click even though he was greatly rude and unnecessarily rough. She looked at the scars and bruises and cuts that were all over her body caused by herself or her father. Kim self-harmed herself although no one knew except for her father who didn't give a damn about his daughter.

She looked at the baby girl in her arms

"Hmmm? Since I'm keeping you, what should I name you?" Kim asked the baby, who was snuggled up to Kim through the fabric that was keeping her warm.

"Umm..Susan? No. That's too plain. Kristy? Nah. Oh! How about Ariel? Since you're an Ariel and you're gorgeous even though you're a baby.." The baby girl cooed in response.

"Ariel it is." Kim smiled.

She put the baby on a tree branch after she made sure it was sturdy and put a force-field around her to protect her new daughter. She picked up the wood and started to build a shelter, knowing that she wanted to stay and live in the woods, where no one can reach her, and where her father won't abuse her brutally anymore.

Once Kim was satisfacted with the wood structure, she used her powers and put a lot of leaves around the wood outline and smirked in satisfaction at her shelter.

She looked at the sky and smiled at the birds. They were chirping happily at her.

"Hi!" She happily waved at the birds. They all came down and turned back into a human.

"Hey Kim! Why do you look so sad?" The three year old asked her.

"I ran into some people. How are you guys?" She asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Great! Migrating for winter. We better get a move on. Come on kids!" The mother said. They all hugged Kim and left off.

"I wish I was a bird, wild and free." She whispered as she watched the birds gracefully fly away.

She heard a baby's cry and automatically knew it was Ariel. She ran as fast as her feet could take her. Thankfully, nothing was wrong. She picked up her adoptive daughter and tried to figure out what she needed. Then she heard a small tummy grumble.

"Are you hungry?" Kim asked Ariel in a baby voice. Ariel just whimpered in response. Kim breastfed her and put her down in the shelter over a crib Kim made out of wood and leaves with a woven grass blanket that kept you pretty warm. Ariel gracefully fell asleep and Kim quietly created her bed. Once she was done, she took off her shoes and crawled into her bed after creating a force field bubble around the shelter, and sleeping comfortably.


End file.
